Moon's Fang
by Been Historic-xx
Summary: Wander, dream, believe, lest Moon's Fang reigns." Young, half-blind-by-birth Softkit witnesses the prophesy StarClan sends LostClan's leader, and when a strange cat named Journey appears, will her clan's fate be on her shoulders?
1. Ranks

**LOSTCLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Raggedstar- **Dark blue-gray and white tom with ice blue eyes and an extra toe on his right forepaw. (4 lives left.)  
_Deputy-  
_**Blackrain- **Dark gray she-cat with black paws and gold eyes.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Chaoskiss- **Small white she-cat with a dark brown striped tail and chocolate eyes.  
_Warriors-  
_**Battlescar- **Black tom with silver stripes on his back and cheeks and copper-gold eyes.  
**Bravethreat- **Soft silver tom with dark blue-gray paws and mask and navy blue eyes.  
**Coldblade- **Black tom with light gray paws and copper-gold eyes.  
**Foxbreeze- **Bright red ginger tom with white paws and tail tip and hazel eyes.**  
Frozenclaw- **Black tom with white paws and navy blue eyes.  
**Lionfrost- **White tom with silver tabby markings, dark gray paws and light blue eyes. _Apprentice- Windpaw.  
_**Mirrorpath- **Black she-cat with light gray paws and copper-gold eyes.  
**Moltenmoon- **Jet black tom with silver eyes.  
**Nightstalker- **Ebony black she-cat with bright copper eyes.  
**Shadowspark- **Dark blue-gray tom with silver paws and mask and golden eyes.  
**Silverthorn- **Black she-cat with light gray paws and copper-gold eyes.  
**Venomwave- **Dark gray she-cat with black paws and gold eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Windpaw- **Silver-gray she-cat with red ginger muzzle, tail, and paws and hazel eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**Amberghost- **A pale silver she-cat with one black paw and bright amber eyes. _Mother of Shortkit and Softkit.  
_**Cocoastream- **A small chocolate brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. _Mother of Darkkit and Icekit.  
_**Spiritmask- **Silver she-cat with dark gray ears, mask, and tail tip and gold eyes. _Mother of Rockkit and Whipkit.  
__Kits-  
_**Darkkit- **White tom with mud brown paws and tabby markings, with amber eyes. _Cocoastream and Lionfrost.  
_**Icekit- **Chocolate brown tom with white forepaws and light blue eyes. _Cocoastream and Lionfrost.  
_**Rockkit- **Silver-gray tom with navy eyes. _Spiritmask and Raggedstar.  
_**Shortkit- **Soft brown and white she-kit with amber eyes. _Amberghost and Foxbreeze._ **(used with permission by Comander Gecko S.)**  
**Softkit- **Pale silver she-kit with one black paw, one hazel eye, and one silver eye-blind. _Amberghost and Foxbreeze.  
_**Whipkit- **Dark blue-gray she-kit with silver ears and hindpaws and bright gold eyes. _Spiritmask and Raggedstar._

**STARCLAN & OTHERS  
****Slipknot- **Ebony black she-cat with bright copper eyes.  
**Journey- **Mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with celery green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Hey, Gecko, Shortkit **_**will**_**be important in the story, just not yet, lol)**

Four young kits wrestled outside the nursery, their squeals and mews ringing through the early morning air. A pale silver she-kit crouched in the shadows close by, her mix-matched eyes twinkling as she watched her older den-mates. Her paws itched to jump in with them, but she knew from experience that they wouldn't like that in the least. And her sister, Shortkit, had caught some mild form of cough, and was in Chaoskiss's den. She yawned, her whiskers twitching, and glanced around the camp.

Of course, maybe part of the reason they didn't want her playing with them was that she was two moons younger. And the fact that she was half blind, her right eye a soft hazel, while her left glazed silver. But it didn't really affect her, she had been born with it, unlike cats who had been blinded during life.

She caught sight of Raggedstar, LostClan's leader, and Rockkit's and Whipkit's father. He sat near the center of the camp, but there was a faraway look to him, and she could feel his fear. It wouldn't be noticable to most cats, but she had a knack for feeling what other cats were feeling. Perhaps it had to do with her 'disability'. Anyways, looking at her leader, a shiver ran down her spine.

She shook her head and jumped to her paws, bounding over to him. Whatever was bothering him, it shouldn't. Her small, lithe body was quick, and she skidded to a stop, but not quite in time. Actually, she ended up stopping by rolling into his blue-gray flank. Softkit flopped back and looked up at him, her head tilted a bit to the side, a surprised look in both her eyes.

He smiled, whiskers twitching in amusement, and warned her to behave; and if she did, he'd make sure to give her a good mentor, in three moons. She smiled back up at him, noting that he was feeling better already. **"I will, I promise, Raggedstar!"** With a smile, she got back up to her paws, giving her silver coat a shake, before turning and dashing back to the nursery. She passed the other kits, ducking into the dark warmth where her mother and her mother's sister were resting. Spiritmask was keeping an eye on things outside the den.

**"Hello Softkit. Tired?"** Amberghost meowed softly, smiling at her daughter. Except for their eyes, the two of them looked identical. Long, feather-soft silver coats, black streaked tails, black rimmed ears, and one black hindpaw each. The young she-kit stretched, her tail in the air and forelegs outstretched as far as they would go.

**"Nope. Just bored."** she yawned. Suddenly, she brightened, and spoke again. **"Is Windpaw still here?"**

**"I think Lionfrost took her out hunting."** This time it was Cocoastream who spoke to her, sister to her older sister's mentor, as well as her aunt. Living in a small clan, family ties were abundant and, at times, confusing. Hearing the news, Softkit made a face, which brought about laughter from the two queens.

**"Well, I'm gonna go visit Shortkit then."** She turned around again, pushing out into the camp, meowing a quick okay at her mother's warning not to get in Chaoskiss's way.

* * *

For a moment, she was curled up in the dark warmth of the nursery, her mother on one side, the brown and white form of her sister, back from Chaoskiss' den, on the other. It was her last moments of consciousness, but for some reason, they were extremely vivid, as if she was completely awake. The next moment, her world was flooded with light and her mix-matched eyes blinked wide open. It was this morning, but there was something different about it. This, right now, wasn't a dream, but there was nothing else it could be.

The world around her looked almost exactly like the camp of LostClan that she had known since birth. But there was a washed-out look to everything. The colors were faded, running together. Even as the warriors of her clan bustled around, none noticed her, none realized that she stood in the center of the camp at the same time she crouched in the shadows in boredom. In fact, if she turned her head toward the nursery, she could see herself standing there just had she actually had been.

But then darkness settled on the world, and Softkit glanced around in confusion. Nearly total darkness, shadows everywhere. And the only other cat who looked as if they noticed anything different was Raggedstar. A flash of realization lit her eyes, although it was from her own mind or if a cat of StarClan put it there, she would never know. This _was_ this morning, and this was what he had seen, what had made him so scared.

She turned her head, following his ice-blue gaze, and let out a gasp of shock. Reaching up over the treeline, silhouetted against the dawn sky, was the great shadowed head of a beast. The muzzle was long, the fangs bared and sharp. The strange creature's head tilted upward, opened its gaping mouth, and the world was filled with the most bone-chilling sound. A terrified cry broke from Softkit's own muzzle, and she shrank into the ground, black-tipped ears flat against her silver crown. But not even Raggedstar had heard her.

The long, sinister howl rang in her ears, but she managed to tear her eyes from the spectral shadow, turning to Raggedstar as he whispered. _**"Slipknot." **_It was nearly silent, but to her the backdrop of the clan had disappeared, and she could hear him as clearly as she had this morning, when warned her to behave. But when her mix-matched eyes turn to him, she saw another feline pressing herself against his fur. Nightstalker? It couldn't be, she had just left the camp. Could it be Nightstalker's mother, the LostClan leader's mate before she was killed? A warrior of StarClan? Here? Now?

It was too much for the young she-cat, but she knew there was more, for the ebony, star-dusted feline spoke, her words echoing loudly in the ears of the kitten.

_"Wander, dream, believe, lest Moon's Fang reigns."_

Then, before Softkit could even blink, the darkened world blinded her with the light of morning. Her eyes snapped shut and she took a surprised step back, shaking her head until her one-eyed vision cleared. But when she opened she finally managed to see again, she only saw the darkness of the nursery. She shivered and snuggled closer into the fur of Shortkit, burying her head in her sister's coat. She closed her eyes tightly, and tried to wait out the night. She wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight.


End file.
